wethinkfandomcom-20200213-history
A-Z
We-Think A-Z is the place to see a variety of organizations, people and websites which are a part of the open source movement. Adelphi Charter "The Charter sets out new principles for copyrights and patents, and calls on governments to apply a new public interest test." www.adelphicharter.org Apache "Supports the development of open-sourced software projects includind the Apache webserver." www.apache.org Berkeley Software Distribution "This page is intended to provide a variety of resources for users of the various commercial and freely-available bsd operating systems." www.bsd.org BIND "The developer's site for the Berkeley Internet Name Daemon at the Internet Software Consortium." It is the most commonly used DNS server on the internet. http://www.isc.org/index.pl?/sw/bind/ BioMed Central "An online journal publishing peer-reviewed research across all areas of biology and medicine with immediate, barrier-free access for all." http://www.biomedcentral.com/ BIOS initiative "The BiOS Initiative is fundamentally an effort to develop new innovation systems for disadvantaged communities and neglected priorities." http://www.bios.net/daisy/bios/about_BiOS.html Blogwonga A blog site in which you can go back and edit your blog, after you have written it. It also charges people a small amount to have unlimited access to your blog. www.blogwonga.com Boing Boing A Podcast and large directory which features interviews, and programs ranging from Iraq, to gaming. www.boingboing.net Book Crossing The site is a large book club, which has millions of book reviews, and blog's from readers about books. You can review a book, and share you used books. www.bookcrossing.com Business plan archive "The Archive collects and preserves business plans and related planning documents from the Birth of the Dot Com era so that future generations will be able to learn from this remarkable episode in history of technology and entrepreneurship" http://www.businessplanarchive.org/ Brazil Centre for technology, and society (Brazil) - Description of Projects. www.openbusiness.cc/brazil Brian Behlendorf "One of several leaders of the international open-source software project." http://brian.behlendorf.com/ Bruce Sterling 'Tomorrow Now' http://www.dkennedy.org/C2025243227/E861753366/index.html CAMBIA research institute CAMBIA is an international, independent non-profit research institute. www.cambia.org Clare Shirky Clare Shirky is a writer who writes about the internet, and in particular open source software, and social computing. www.shirky.com Clickworkers project Clickworkers program took crater-marking inputs from Mars and combined them into a map of the ages of different regions of Mars. http://clickworkers.arc.nasa.gov/top Community wireless "Information designing and implementing community wireless networks." http://www.communitywireless.org/ Craigslist Local, classified forums for jobs, events, housing, and activities in the local community. The site also features discussion forums. http://sfbay.craigslist.org/ Creative commons The site is a non-profit organization set up to help the "legal sharing and reuse of cultural, educational, and scientific works." www.creativecommons.org Crowdsourcing Crowdsourcing relies on a combination of volunteers and low-paid amateurs who use their spare time to create content, solve problems, or even do corporate R+B." www.crowdsourcing.com dailyKos.com Daily weblog with political analysis on US current events from a liberal perspective. www.dailykos.com Debian Project "Debian JP Project is working to promote the Debian, which Debian Project is developing, in Japan. Our major fields include improvement of internationalization of Debian, translation of documents and web pages, management of mailing lists, and so on." http://www.debian.or.jp/ Digg "Technology focused news site where the stories are chosen by community members rather than editors." www.digg.com Digital Pioneers A "bi-directional exchange of open business models between the Netherlands and the international level. The collaborative aim is to increase the success of Internet based projects producing social innovations." http://www.digitalpioneers.org/ Distributed proofreaders "Distributed Proofreaders was founded in 2000 by Charles Franks to support the digitization of Public Domain books." http://www.pgdp.net/c/default.php Electronic Frontier Foundation (EFF) "The EFF is a non-profit advocacy and legal organization based in the United States dedicated to preserving free speech." www.eff.org Elinor Ostrom "Arthur F. Bentley Professor of Political Science Co-Director, Workshop in Political Theory and Policy Analysis Professor of Public and Environmental Affairs, Part-Time Co-Director, Center for the Study of Institutions, Population, and Environmental Change", in the USA. http://www.cogs.indiana.edu/people/homepages/ostrom.html Eric Raymond "Open Source spokesman, and author of the new Hacker's Dictionary" http://catb.org/esr/ Feedburner "A news aggregator, a piece of software that automatically downloads anything new that appears in the places that interest you. It Allows blog owners and podcasters the ability to manage their RSS feeds and track usage of their subscribers." http://www.feedburner.com/fb/a/home FHSST Website gives Free High School Science Texts in Math and Science to learners in South Africa. http://www.fhsst.org/?q=node/81 Fightaids@home "An AIDS research project that uses your computer's idle resources to accelerate new anti-HIV drug design." http://fightaidsathome.scripps.edu/ Flikr A website in which you can search, sort, and share your photo's. http://www.flickr.com/ Folding@home project Folding Home is a distributed computing project -- people from through out the world download and run software to band together. http://folding.stanford.edu/ Free Software Foundation "The Free Software Foundation (FSF), established in 1985, is dedicated to promoting computer users' rights to use, study, copy, modify, and redistribute computer programs." www.fsf.org General Public License "The GNU General Public License is intended to guarantee your freedom to share and change free software, and to make sure the software is free for all its users." http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/gpl.html GEO - Grass roots economic organizing A "movement for a co-operative social economy based on democratic and responsible production, conscientious consumption, and use of capitol to further social and economic justice." www.geo.coop Ghosh Rishab Aiyer "Rishab Aiyer Ghosh (born 1975) is an Open Source Initiative board member. Amongst other things, he is Founding International and Managing Editor of peer-reviewed journal First Monday." http://www.merit.unu.edu/about/profile.php?id=24 grid2003 "Grid3 collaboration has deployed an international Data Grid with dozens of sites and thousands of processors" http://www.ivdgl.org/grid2003/ Ian Foster http://experts.uchicago.edu/experts.php?id=459 icommons A discussion with Mark Shuttleworth into how a community that is open takes decisions. http://www.icommons.org/ Indiekarma A website in which every blog, or website you visit on the indiekarma network, you pay 0.1 dollar, to support the blog or entry you are viewing. http://www.indiekarma.com/customer/Welcome.xhtml istockphoto.com A collection of member generated royalty-free images at low prices which members can download. http://www.istockphoto.com/index.php Karim R. Lakhani Karim R. Lakhani is an assistant professor in the Technology and Operations Management Unit at the Harvard Business School. He specializes in the management of technological innovation and product development in firms and communities. http://web.mit.edu/lakhani/www/ Last.fm A way of keeping people in touch with new and modern music. You type in an artist you like, and the site will give you other less known artists that have a similar musical style. http://www.last.fm/ Lawrence Lessig website: An American Academic and currently Professor of Law at Stanford Law School, and founder of its Centre for Internet and Society. www.lessig.org/blog Library thing A website in which you can enter what you are reading or your whole library, and the website will then connect you to forums or individuals with similar libraries, or tastes. www.librarything.com Linux 'Linux is a free Unix-type operating system originally created by Linus Torvalds with the assistance of developers around the world." www.Linux.org Long Tail.com A public diary on themes related to Chris Anderson's book 'Long Tail: Why the future of business is selling less of more'. The book suggests that consumers have moved away from mainstream products and is about the economic attraction of narrowly targeted goods, and services. www.longtail.com meetup.com "Helps groups of people with shared interests to meet up in places around the world." http://www.meetup.com/ MMOG "Massively Multiplayer Online Game is a computer game which is capable of supporting hundreds or thousands of players simultaneously, and is played on the Internet." www.mmog.com mobile audience 'A forum for contributors, and readers of the forthcoming book "the mobile audience" by Martin Reiser' ttp://mobileaudience.blogspot.com/ MP3 "MP3 Music Downloads - MP3.com offers links to legal digital music downloads from a wide variety of services." www.mp3.com MIT centre of collective intelligence "The working definition of collective intelligence that we're using is that collective intelligence is groups of individuals doing things collectively that seem intelligent." http://cci.mit.edu/about/MaloneLaunchRemarks.html MIT's open courseware initiative News and information on the project to make the course materials used in the teaching of virtually all of MIT's courses." http://ocw.mit.edu/index.html